Nothing But Trouble
by Escape Through Dreams
Summary: People say to not mix business with pleasure. But when you work in a business all about pleasure, it makes it a little more difficult to keep from crossing that line. Especially when you work with a man as tempting as The Demon Finn Balor!
1. Chapter 1

_This is an AU fic, and it depends on the response it gets will depend on if I continue. I have more planned and wrote out already, just hoping you all like it enough to want more! So please let me know if you would like for me to post some more of the fic!_

 _Happy Readings!_

* * *

"You're working at a strip club? Why? Honey, if you need help, your father and I will be more than help you out. If you need money, we can send you some; you can come back home if you need. You don't need to go taking your clothes off for money! No need to lower yourself to work at a place like that!" the voice of my mother cries through the other end of the phone.

I roll my eyes at her and her old school way of thinking.

"Mother, there is nothing wrong with being an exotic dancer, or stripping in general. The ones who work in clubs like that deserve nothing but respect for what they do and put up with. It might not sound glamorous, but I would not be "lowering myself" working there." I explain calmly, not feeling up to arguing with my mom.

"Oh Honey," my mom sighs, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that, I truly didn't. I'm not looking down on strippers, not at all. It's not really the stripping or dancing part I have an issue with. My distaste is more directed at the ones who run those establishments. I have heard some horrible stories about the treatment and environment that the workers go through, they are nothing but trouble. I'm worried about you and would hate for something to happen to you based solely on your line of work."

"I'll be fine mom. And I think what you missed me saying was that, I would be working as a bartender and occasional waitress. Yeah, I might be dressing a little sexy or whatever, but I wouldn't actually be getting up on stage. We both know I cannot dance to save my life and have no business being up on a pole, I'd fall and break my neck."

I hear my mom cackling through the line and roll my eyes at her,

"Gee mom, thanks for not disputing my claim. Glad to know you have faith in my abilities."

Still chuckling, my mom responds, "But Honey, you know as well as I, you can trip over air. And I just had a visual in my head of you trying to get up on the pole and stumbling like a new born deer!"

She starts laughing all over again,

"Mom! I get it!" I exclaim, laughing along with her, "See, you had nothing to worry about to begin with. I am not fit to be a stripper or an exotic dancer, alright! Now stop making fun of me! And ask me why I decided to apply for a position at the club!"

She clears her throat, trying to calm down from laughing so much at me.

"I'm sorry Honey. Why are you going to work the club?"

"Because, this club is one of the most high end spots in New York. Not just for the type of club it is though, they have branches all over the place and they cater to a very special group of clientele, specializing in many different forms of "entertainment", with stores and clubs and other things. They employ both men and women to work as dancers and everything. This is the perfect place for me to start and work my way up to owning and running my own business."

"What is this place called?"

"WWE, or World Wide Entertainment."

My mom goes quiet form a moment, and I bit my lip waiting for her response.

"World Wide Entertainment… why does that name sound familiar? Oh! I know! Don't they also produce porn and sex toys and things like that?"

My face goes beat red, "Mom! How do you know about that?!"

"Honey, your father and I do not live under a rock. I know sex sells, and the sex industry is a very high paying one. I've been into one of the stores they have. Very interesting stuff I must say."

"Mom! I don't want to know that about you or dad! Please! I don't care if we talk about sex, I just don't want to know about your sex life!"

"Okay, okay… Alright, so will you just be working as a bartender/waitress or will you be working in other locations as well? I need to be prepared just in case a friend of mine mentions seeing you in a porn video or something."

I close my eyes, shaking my head, "Well, for now, I'm just a bartender. I- I don't know if I might be doing something else."

"Well, give me a heads up if something changes okay. And honestly, if you do move to something else, know that I will support you no matter what Honey. I just want you to be safe, happy, and healthy."

"Thanks mom."

We say our good-byes before hanging up the phone. I let out a long sigh of relief, thankful that my mom too that much better than I originally thought.

I run a hand down my face and glance over at the clock. I still have a while before I am due to start my shift tonight. I might as well get a little sleep in before I have to get ready so I can make it the night.

"Alright Ms. Wilkins, you are going to be shadowing our head bartender, Xavier Woods, until you get used to the way things work around here. Dasha will also be helping you learn the tables and everything for when you work the floor. Tonight is going to be wilder than I originally told you. It seems we had a last minute booking for a bachelorette party. Not those things are ever exactly calm when the boys perform, but the bachelorette parties tend to go crazy. Especially when Balor is performing."

The manager of the club, Kurt Angle, explains to me as he finished showing me around the empty club.

"I understand Mr. Angle." I say with a smile. "But one question, who is Balor?"

Kurt smiles down at me, "I'll introduce you. He's a great guy, really down to earth and one of our most popular guys who works here. But he also does some modeling for the company. The women love him, well most guys do too, but yeah. Oh, there he is. Balor! Hey Finn!"

I look to the guy Kurt is calling to and find a man hanging from a salmon ladder, muscles bulging and grunting each time he pulls himself up. He jumps down from the ladder as he hears Kurt calling to him and makes his way over to us.

Oh dear lord! No one women love him! This man is gorgeous, a real life Adonis. Even with a shirt on, and just by the look of this man's arms, I can tell he is incredibly fit and toned, probably looks like he is carved from marble. His fucking thighs! Oh damn, I bet they would be nice to sit on and ride. And fuck! Those baby blue eyes and that smile, thick neck, and wide shoulder, perfect for holding on to. Damn it. I can just tell this man is going to be trouble for me. Or the perfect wet dream

"Kurt! 'Ello mystery lady!" Balor greets, pulling Kurt in for a hug.

They both clap each other on the back before pulling back.

"Finn, I want you to meet the newest member of on our Team. Ms. Lyla Wilkins, meet Finn Balor, also known and The Demon King!"

He flashes me a big grin, holding his hand out to me, "Nice ta meet ya Ms. Wilkins."

I take a hold of his hand, feeling a spark jolt through me from his touch. I try to keep my cool, to not let him see the effect the mere presence of him is having on my body.

"Mr. Balor, it is a pleasure to meet you. I hear you are going to be the cause of my first night being pure chaos." I say teasingly with a smile.

"heheheh! Well, I don't know about that. But I do tend to draw in a good crowd I guess."

Kurt laughs, "Always so modest Finn. You know exactly the effect you have, you purposefully do the things you do, just to get a reaction while on stage."

Finn shrugs, like he doesn't know what Kurt is talking about, "On stage yeah. But off stage, eh. I don't see the big deal."

I laugh at how he tries to deflect, obviously uncomfortable with the attention and praise.

"Alright, whatever you say Balor. Well, we'll let you get back to your workout and preparing for tonight."

Finn nods to Kurt but keeps his eyes on me, "I hope you have fun on your first night. Maybe you'll have a chance to see my stage."

Finn turns and walks away as I let out a laugh. Kurt turns to me with a confused look on his face,

"Lyla? What is it?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just thinking that my mom might have been right when I told her where I was going to start working."

"What'd she say?" he questions.

"That working here is going to be nothing but trouble. Oh, how right she is. But I like getting in trouble sometimes, keeps things interesting and fun."

"Oh Lyla, I think you get going to fit in just right around here." Kurt says with a laugh, putting his hand on my shoulder and guiding me off back to the bar.

All the while, unknown to me, a pair of crystal blue eyes are watching me very closely, following my every movement with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

I have about two hours to learn the bar and floor as best as I can before the doors open and women, and men, but mostly women, came storming into the club ready to get the night going. And just like Kurt warned, it was wild.

The bachelorette party ended up consisting of nearly 30 women. I could be exaggerating that number, but lord it seemed like it with the number of drinks they ordered and how loud they were being. I was supposed to only be working the bar tonight,get me used to one place before that put me on the floor. But with how busy the place got, they needed the extra hands on the floor, waiting on people and sending out orders. Half way through, I fell ready to collapse.

I head to the bar and sit down in an empty seat and let out a breath, letting my body relax and closing my eyes. I have a good 15 minutes to rest before I'm up doing it all over again. Might as well enjoy it while I can.

"I am more out of shape than I thought." I mumble to myself, laying my head on the bar.

"You seem to have a beautiful shape to me Lyla. Very beautiful indeed."

The smooth Irish drawled voice comes from beside me, causing my head to pop up. I find Finn leaning against bar, eyes fixed on me. My eyes roam over his body, biting my lower lip as I take in the sight of this man dressed in a crisp white, button up shirt, perfectly tailored dress pants and jacket, and a black tie around his thick neck. Oh Fuck me.

He looks like he's ready to walk the red carpet, not get up on stage and dance for a bunch of horny, drunk women.

"Like what ya see love?" he teases, smirking at me.

I snap my eyes up to meet his heated gaze. Oh, he really does know exactly what he is doing and the affect he has. I clear my throat, turning away from him.

"Eh, you look okay I guess." I say nonchalantly, trying to play off the tings going through my body.

 _'_ _You barely know this man woman! Get a grip and stop sexually objectifying him!'_ I mentally scold myself, furrowing my brows.

"Hey now, what's with da look? Rough night?" Finn moves closer to me to make it easier for me to hear him.

I relax and give him a small smile, "Yeah. I think I underestimated just how crazy this place would get. I'm starting to rethink wanting to do both bar and floor. Thank God I'm not actually supposed to get on stage. I'd die for sure!"

Finn lets out a laugh that is so contagious I have to laugh with him,

"Eh, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it soon. As for the stage, you'd make a killing if you were to get up there on the nights the ladies take over."

Cocking an eyebrow, I look at him like he's grown a second head, "You can't be serious. Me get up there? I'd be laughed off the stage for sure. And I'm not talking about looks. I know I have a sexy body, I love my boobs, hips, ass, and curves. No, I'm talking about the fact that I fact dance to save my life, I'm one of the most uncoordinated, un-graceful people you will ever meet. I trip over air, run into doors, walls, windows, anything. Me trying to get on stage and dance wouldn't be sexy, it'd be a comedy act. Like someone trying to dance on a freshly waxed floor with banana peals. No, nu-huh, not going to happen."

At this point, Finn is nearly doubled over laughing so hard.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Irish." I say with a roll of my eyes.

"S-sorry, but mental image!" he chokes out through his laughter.

Pursing my lips, I cross my arms in a huff, glaring at him. "You done yet?"

He straightens up, coughing to cover his laugh, "Ye-yes… sorry." he snorts.

I can only shake my head, grinning at how adorable Finn is when he laughs, the big smile that has his whole face lighting up.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your big show instead of over here laughing at the new girl?"

He leans in closer to me, so I can feel his hot breath caressing my cheek, the smell of his cologne washes over me, and fuck does he smell good.

"I just wanted to make sure you'd be watching me. I made a few changes that are just for you."

His lips just barely grazing over my cheek, letting his beard scrap my skin. I felt a shiver go down my spine, bumps covering my arms.

Finn pulls back to look me in the eyes, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"You'll be watching, right?"

I can only manage to nod by head, my voice caught in my throat.

"Hey, Balor! You're up!" a voice calls out to Finn from behind us.

Finn backs away, "You better be watchin,"

And with a wink he is strutting away.

Damn that ass looks good in those pants.

"So, you've managed to catch the eye of our Demon. Not an easy task." Xavier says as he leans against the bar, bringing me from my thought.

I stare at the other men with a deer in headlights look, still dazed by what just happened,

"W-what do you mean?" I question in a soft voice.

He shrugs, "Just that, Finn has always been more career oriented. Not just at WWE, but he started his own side business, starting up a gym and health products, that kind of stuff. A lot of the girls who come here, those who work here or otherwise, try to get his attention, but he doesn't give them much thought. There must me something special about you."

I scoff, looking away, "Yeah right, I think he just might be being nice to the new girl. Besides, if he is so career oriented, why would he suddenly change his mind for a girl he barely knows. We've barely talked for 10 minutes. He's probably just being friendly."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Xavier roll his eyes, "Yeah, okay. Which is why I heard him say he wants you to watch him. I know Finn made a change to his routine tonight. The songs he's picked, if he is dedicated them to you, girl, you best watch yourself."

He doesn't give me time to respond before he is walking away to wait on some more people at the bar. I stand and move closer to the stage when a man, whom I have learned to be Enzo comes out,

"Hey! How you doin'?! Enjoying the show so far ladies?!"

Screams echo the place causing me to flinch at the sound. Enzo laugh, "Alright, alright, alright! Well, next we have a special someone I know you all have been dying to see! He's been gone for a little while, but he is back baby! And if you aren't already, by the end of the night you all will be a bonafied member of the Balor Club! Here he is! You're man, Finn Balor!"

The lights go down and fog begins to roll across the stage and music rings out around the club,

 _"_ _I'm Your Man... Baby I'm your man!_

A single light shines on Finn, showing him standing in the center on the stage, a smirk on his face, tugging on his cuff link. That simple act should not be as sexy as he makes it. His eyes search the crowd until he finds me at the back, near one of the columns.

 _"_ _Baby I'm your man! Please believe me, please be with me!"_

The music picks up and Finn let's go. He rolls his body with the music, thrusting his hips and the whole while the women are going crazy. But he doesn't seem to even notice them. He is completely focused on my, and damn the heat in his gaze has the desired effect he is obviously going for.

With every body roll, Finn bits his lower lip. The thrusting of his hips has me pressing my thighs together to try and ease the dull throbbing of my clit.

Stripping off the jacket and tossing to a random woman in the audience, the only time Finn breaks eye contact with me is when he moves into the crowd. He moves around, gliding across the floor to a very lucky lady wearing a "bride" sash. He takes his tie off, wrapping the ends around his hands and moving the straddle the woman's lap.

I can't help be feel just a small twinge of jealousy that I'm not the one he his grinding. Putting his tie around the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him. Shoving my head towards his crotch. Damn that is one lucky woman.

He leaves his tie around her neck, getting back up to the stage. Finn finds me once more and just as the song is about to end, Finn takes a hold of his shirt, ripping it open and putting his toned chest and abs on full displayed.

Finn stands at the edge of the stage, breathing a little hard, and his gazed locked right in on me. I lean again the column, hands clinched at my side.

Well that was one hell of a performance. Apparently everyone else thought so too. The whole crowd is screaming their heads off, and the ones closest to the stage are trying touch Finn without storming the stage. His laugh echoes around the club,

"Ah, ah, ah Ladies. No touching, not unless I touch you first. Now, who is going to be the special lady who gets to join me up here?"

Finn strolls around the stage, his eyes moving over the crowd. I take this time to try and leave and head back to work, not really wanted to see him dry hump any more women. I don't notice him getting off stage and walking through the audience.

"Ahha! And there she is, the one who could be my Queen tonight."

I feel a hand enclose around mine and pull me to a stop. Spinning around I come face to face with a grinning Finn.

"What'd you say love? Want to be the Demon's queen?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long to update. New posts are going to be kind of slow, between the other stuff I'm writing and stuff going on in my personal life, it's all a little crazy. But I hope that you enjoy! Things are going to start getting interesting after this!**

 **Happy Readings! Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

My heart pounds in my chest as I stand there wide-eyed and frozen. Finn stands there staring at me expectantly, waiting for my response.

My eyes dart between his face and the hand holding mine,

"Uh… I…umm…" I stutter, trying to find the words to say, but my mind is completely blank.

I did the only thing that I could think of. I jerked my hand away from Finn's and took off running in the opposite direction. I run straight for the staff only room, not stopping for anything.

I slam the door behind me, leaning against the door, breathing hard. I close my eyes, and try to calm my racing heart, and my lungs begging for air.

"Now I remember why I don't run. Fucking hell." I wheeze, holding my chest.

"You sound like you need an inhaler; you got one in your stuff? I can get it for you."

I can barely make out the voice, just focusing on the pain in my chest and regulating my breathing. I point at my stuff and I can hear the person rustling around to get my inhaler.

"Here…"

My inhaler is shoved in my face and I take it from the stranger, and feel them place their hand on my back, rubbing softly,

"Deep breaths. There we go…"

By the feel of the hand and tone of the voice, it is definitely a man trying to talk me down from a pending asthma attack.

Slowly getting my breath back, I look up to see a beautiful pair of big brown eyes staring at me full of worry, "Th-thank you….?"

"Seth, Seth Rollins. And you're welcome. Are you okay now?" he asks, clearly concerned for me.

I force a small smile, nodding my head, "yeah, I'm okay. Just remember why I never did track or any sports for that matter, in school."

Seth guides me over to the table, pulling out a chair for me to sit in and then sits down next to me, really close, "You're the new bartender right? Uh sorry, I don't remember your name."

"Lyla, and yeah, I just started today."

He nods, "Right, Lyla… I'll definitely remember that for next time."

The smile and wink he gives me causes my heart to flutter. My God, why are all the men here so good looking and charming? Well, I guess if they were ugly and had the personality of wet paper, they wouldn't make it very far in this business.

"So, uh, what happened out there to cause you come running like your ass was on fire?" he asks cocking an eyebrow at me.

I chuckle, messing with the bottom of my shirt, "Just, um… you know. Stuff." I mumble.

I clear my throat, turning my head to look away from him. I don't know this man from Adam, why would I discuss what happened with him? Even though a room full of people I don't know just played witness to my embarrassment, I'd still like to try and keep farther embarrassment to a minimum.

Seth moves closer to me, taking my chin between his fingers to make me look at him.

"Did someone bother you? Someone who works here or a customer? Cause if they did, you just let me know and I'll have 'em dealt with. I'm the man around here and people do as I say."

Before I can respond, someone else speaks up,

"Seth, ya know as well as I do, you're not the man around here. Not anymore any way. I took that title from ya. And I suggest you take your grubby hands off Miss Lyla, or you'll regret it."

Finn's gruff voice comes from the door, causing us to turn and look at him. He stands there with his dress pants on and no shirt, arms crossed over his chest. I can see the tension in his body as he glares at Seth's hand touching me. Seth's hand falls from my chin, and he stands up, standing chest to chest with Finn having a glaring match.

I roll my eyes at the two men. Seriously, what the fuck? I just met them both, why the hell are they acting like this? Men and their egos.

"Alright, well, since you two seem so busy measuring your dicks and having a pissing contest, I'm just going to head back to work now. Seth, thank you for helping me get my inhaler. Finn… yeah."

I move past the two men, and head right to the bar, finding Xavier there waiting in me. He smirks at me when he sees me,

"So…" he drawls, "You wanna tell me what that was all about before?"

"Fuck if I know. I feel like I've stepped into some alternate reality and ended up in a Korean drama or something. Cause this seems unreal."

Xavier tosses his head back laughing, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Now come on, you've got tables to wait on and orders to fill."

I get right back to it, and it is a pleasant distraction from the chaos running through my head. First Finn, now Seth, and then both together!

What in the fuck did I get myself into?


End file.
